Kenzi Gives Blood
by VfangzV
Summary: Kenzi goes to make some quick cash for a blood donation, but things don't go as planned...


"No way!" said Kenzi, hitting Bo in the arm to get her attention. Kenzi had

just torn a stapled leaflet off of a telephone pole. "30 bucks to give blood- talk

about easy money! I've got the stuff flowing through my veins for free!" Bo

made a grimaced "You think letting somebody leech your blood out is worth 30

dollars?" "Hell ya, Bo, I'm not squeamish, and I know you're not either. Aren't you

gonna do it... wait, can you even give blood, considering your..." Kenzi leaned in

closer and whispered, "condition?" Bo rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Kenzi, why

don't I go ask Lauren?" she said, annoyed at being asked yet another question

about herself that she couldn't answer. Bo checked her watch; they were just a few

minutes away from meeting their next client. "Well, you do what you want," said

Kenzi," but if this next job doesn't bring home the bacon, I'm gonna do it, cause I am

broke as a joke, sista."

Kenzi pushed the heavy glass door of the clinic and stepped in slowly. It had been

about a week since she had first seen the blood donation flyer and had decided

to go for it. "Can I help you?" asked a red haired woman at the front desk. She had

a sexy crimson pout, retro black-framed glasses and a tight fitted nurse's outfit.

Her voice was deep and dark. She eyed Kenzi with a sly smile. "I'm here for the

money," said Kenzi. The woman looked her up and down slowly with her emerald

eyes. "Is there like a height/weight requirement or something ?" asked Kenzi. "No...

not here. I'm Ophelia, by the way," said the woman. Kenzi was surprised by how cold Ophelia's hand was when she shook it. It sent a chill down her spine. "Go ahead and fill this out," said Ophelia, "and Dr. Locke will be right with you."

As Kenzi turned in the paperwork, a pungent odor of hospital chemicals rushed into

her nostrils and made her cough. "Ew," she thought, starting to feel queasy, "that's

not a great start." Kenzi couldn't resist tilting her head to take a peek into the

adjacent donation room. She saw a pale young guy laying on one of the seats... "I

don't feel so good," she heard him moan to one of the nurses... suddenly his eyes

rolled back and his head dropped to his side. "Oh damn..." whispered Kenzi as she quickly looked away to see a tall man in a white lab coat standing there. "Kenzi, nice

to meet you," he said, extending his hand. Kenzi wondered how he knew her name

without having looked at the paperwork. "Hey, Doc," she said. His hand was just as

cold as Ophelia's. Kenzi gulped as the doctor led her into the donation room. She sat

down. She had passed a few half-filled bloodbags on the way to her seat. The sight of

the blood slowly moving up the IV's and filling the pouches made her stomach

turn. "Er, hey, Doc," she said, laughing nervously, squirming in her seat as it

automatically whirred her in a resting position, "look, I don't know about this, I have

got a TON of other stuff to do today and..." The doctor smiled gently, but he didn't

look very reassuring. Hot, yes. Comforting, no. He had dark brown, almost black

eyes. He was fair-skinned with a strong jawline and black hair. He was very tall. "It's

normal to be nervous the first time," he said. "Heh heh, first time," joked Kenzi

skittishly. "See, there we go. Just relax." He procured an alcohol-soaked cotton ball

and rolled up Kenzi's sleeve. His hand felt strong on her arm, steadying it as the cool

alcohol evaporated on her skin. "So..." said Kenzi, trying to find the right time to

make a break for it, "how long have you been a doctor?" He pressed a button on a

control panel next to Kenzi's seat, "I've been doing this for a very long time," he said

as two wristcuffs whirred out of their places on the armrests and trapped Kenzi's

hands. "Whoa, what the..." Kenzi wrestled with the chair, trying to get herself

free. "The restraints," said the doctor calmly, moving down to Kenzi's feet, "are just

there to prevent you from harming yourself during the procedure." He secured two

vinyl straps to Kenzi's ankles. She was now completely bound to her seat. Her heart

starting pounding... she didn't realize she would be this scared... or this

queasy. "Come on, Kenzi, you can do this," she told herself. The thought of Bo

laughing at her because she chickened out was enough to keep Kenzi right where

she was (the restraints helped.) "Think of the money..." she thought to herself.

The doctor unwrapped a sterile needle. Kenzi's eyes widened, her eyes pinpointed

on the sharp tip... The doctor fixed his eyes on her arm and inserted the syringe. Kenzi

squealed, her teeth clenched in pain while the doctor attached the blood bag. "There,

we're all done" he said. He handed her a soft stress ball in the shape of a big drop of

blood and told her to squeeze every... how many seconds? Kenzi's ears were ringing,

she didn't hear what the doctor said. She felt lightheaded, and her vision started

blurring. She tried to fight it by taking slow, deep breaths, but she was just so woozy...

"Hey, Doc," she said weakly, "I'm gonna pass out-"

"Go to hell!" Kenzi heard someone yelling, then the nauseating sound of flesh being

torn into, followed by a high-pitched scream. She opened her bleary eyes... "Bo?" she

muttered, disoriented. She looked down and saw that she was still bound. Suddenly,

she saw the doctor: his eyes had turned bright amber, and he leaned closer to sink his

long, sharp fangs into Kenzi's neck- "Get off her!" yelled Bo, and slashed his head off.

The vampire turned to dust before Kenzi's eyes. "What did they do to you?" asked Bo,

taking the needle out of Kenzi's arm. "Ow!" said Kenzi, "well they didn't bite me, I don't

think." Bo examined her friend for bitemarks, then tore through Kenzi's restraints.

"These creeps were posing as doctors to get blood. I got a tip from somebody about

this, but that's another story," said Bo, hugging Kenzi tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Kenzi looked around the room. Bo hadn't had any trouble finishing off every vampire in

the clinic- the bodies had crumbled into dust, but bags of blood had gotten torn open

in the scuffle. It was splattered all over the floor and the equipment. After having donated and passing out, Kenzi's queasy stomach couldn't take the sight of blood all over the room. "Ya, thanks for saving me Bo," she said, "but you might wanna stop hugging me now." "Why's that?" asked Bo, releasing her but still holding her by the shoulders. "Cause I'm gonna hurl," said Kenzi. She leaned over to throw up and Bo rubbed her back till Kenzi was done. "No more blood-donating for you, girl," laughed Bo. "Oh, crap," said Kenzi, "all this and I'm not even gonna get my 30 bucks!" "Hey," said Bo, helping Kenzi to her feet, "don't worry about it. I'm actually getting paid a lot to take out those bloodsuckers. We'll be ok for a long time." "New shoes for your poor sick roommate?" joked Kenzi, smiling wide. Bo laughed, "Come on, let's go home."


End file.
